


Scarlet Bound Titanium: Star Search

by pairatime



Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [6]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: With Bansheera’s return the hunt for the star power grows more intense with both Lightspeed and the demons hunting for it. Ryan meanwhile continues his exploration with Kris and Joel is still perusing Dr. Fairweather.





	Scarlet Bound Titanium: Star Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FANART, "Scarlet Bound Titanium: Star Search"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382436) by [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey). 



> Smallfandom big bang round 8
> 
> Wonderful cover art created by paynesgrey that you should check out.

Taking a deep breath and giving Carter’s apartment a last look Ryan closed his eyes and focused on the energy around him. Feeling both his magic, the Power and his own personal energy flow around and through him before turning his focus towards the very human energy flowing through the bound creature before him.

Reaching out Ryan pressed a pair of fingers to a nexus of that energy right above the hip, tapping into it to push his own energy into the currents, disrupting and twisting them. Smiling at the sudden hiss of pain that followed. Tracing a current of energy up and across the body with his fingers Ryan felt the human trembling under the constant onslaught to the lines of his energy.

Lines that started changing in color, becoming lighter and lighter as the pain continued until they looked nothing like the dark emerald green strands they started as. Taking another breathe as he opened his eyes Ryan looked at Kris, his skin pale and damp with sweat as his muscles flexed and struggled against the ropes that held him. Trying to pull away from the painful intrusion of energy but unable to.

With a smirk Ryan used his free hand to grab Kris’ head and force the red head to face him. Leaning closer Ryan whispered, “Good boy,” into Kris’s ear as he sent one last pulse of his personal throughout Kris’s body, making him feel it all over before it all stopped.

Dazed and drained Kris’ body went slack, the slow and steady raise and fall of his chest as the sub took one deep breathe after the other the only moment or sound in the whole room.

Until finally Ryan began to untie Kris, helping him sit up and offering him a glass of juice once the ropes were off.

“That, that was incredible Sir,” Kris said once he was able to talk able. “How did you do that, with just your fingers,” he asked as he touched the same spots that Ryan had as he slowly started to stretch out his arms and legs.

“I wasn’t doing it with my fingers. You couldn’t see it but I was using them as a guide as I disrupted your body’s energy with my own energy. That is what caused the pain, boy,” Ryan explained as he his palm up toward Kris-stopping a little over an inch from his chest-and focused.

Breathing slowly Kris looked down at Ryan’s hand, “it tingles, like static electricity but not,” explained as Ryan lowered his hand.

“Did it feel like electricity before too? I’ve never been hit by electricity outside my suit,” Ryan asked curious about the comparison as he said on the sofa.

“Electric play is a lot of fun and yeah they do feel a lot alike sir,” Kris answered, kneeling on the floor beside Ryan. “Is that a Ranger thing being able to use your energy like that?” Kris asked as he looked up at Ryan. 

“No. It has nothing to do being a Ranger,” Ryan said as he rested on hand on Kris’ shoulder. “Learning how to manipulate energy is a skill I learned long before I ever held a morpher.”

“Any human can learn it then?” Kris asked as he leaned into Ryan’s hand.

Smiling Ryan nodded before explaining more, “More than a few do know how to control it. In the park when I watch people meditating, doing tai chi or sparing I can see them manipulate their and sometimes other’s energy sometimes. Now do they know that they’re doing it?” Ryan finished with a shrug.

The apartment was quiet for a moment before Kris spoke again, “Could you teach me, sir?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Ryan explained as he frowned, “My training wasn’t very kind and I won’t put another through that. And even if I was willing I learned some of the basics so young,” Ryan shook his head, “I’m not sure where I’d even start,” Ryan said honestly.

“So it’s more than simply learning tai chi then, sir. Figured as much,” Kris said with a nod.

“So much more. I don’t think any of them realize what they’re doing and none of them can see it. Follow me boy,” Ryan said as he rose and headed towards the large window that overlooked the street below.

With a quick yes sir Kris followed to stand next to Ryan as they looked at the calm afternoon street below.

“What do you see out there?” Ryan asked, pressing his palm to the window.

Frowning Kris looked from the window to Ryan and back before he started to really look at city beyond the glass. “I see about a dozen people walking along the street, about a dozen mostly brick buildings. Three parked cars,” Ryan described as he looked around, “I see the late afternoon sun reflecting onto the street…that’s about it,”

Ryan nodded slowly, “Yeah. That’s all there but there is so much more,” he said with a smile, “That couple and child, I can see the energy passing between them when they touch. And I can feel the ever-present and massive power of the living water-the ocean- beyond the building even from here. I can even feel the wind that’s blowing-warm and swift from the desert. I can feel the city itself too. Hope, worry, happiness and fear. It’s always there right at the edge of my senses.”

“All the time? You just feel it?” Kris asked as he looked from Ryan to the city, trying to see what Ryan saw.

“For as long as I can remember it’s always been there,” Ryan said as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass, “just waiting for me to think about it, to focus on…it,” Ryan frowned.

“What, is something wrong?” Kris asked as he turned toward Ryan.

“I’m not,” Ryan started to speak before stopping and opening his eyes, turning in a slow circle, “Yes, something is very wrong. I’m feeling something I really shouldn’t be.” Ryan paused again as he pressed his lips together. “I need to get to the Aquabase,” he informed Kris.

***

“So right now Ryan is with Kris in your apartment, and you’re here working out,” Dana said as she changed the weight on her bar while Carter change the weight on his, “I don’t understand why you’re here?” she finished, shaking her head.

“Because the Aquabase’s gym is the best weight-room I have access to,” Carter answered easily as he stepped under the bar and did his squats.

Still shaking her head Dana did her set before clarifying her question, “Why aren’t you with Ryan. I mean he’s with someone else. I just don’t understand how you can be okay with that.”

Smiling Carter took a drink of water before responding, “Because I know who he’s with and I know what Ryan and Kris are going to be doing and Ryan needs to know-Ryan needs this. And isn’t it a dom’s responsibility to help fill their subs needs as much as their own,” Carter asked rhetorically.

“True,” Dana agreed before giving Carter a look, “And would you feel the same if Kris was a dom?” she asked, laughing a little when Carter’s face darken, “that’s what I though. It’s good to know even the great Red Ranger isn’t a complete saint.”

“Oh I’m no saint and I know it. And yeah Kris being a sub is a large part of why it’s fine,” Carter conceded before doing his next set.

“Still, I couldn’t imagine being okay with Robert with anyone else, even another sub,” Dana said before doing her set as well.

Carter just shrugged, “Can’t say I really thought about it before Ryan but it’s what he needs. And I’m not-I can’t be that for Ryan so I’m glad Kris can. And Kris is a cool guy. The Ryan and I are planning on dropping by the Stationhouse tomorrow after Kris’s shift go hiking-baring any demons of course.”

“You must really like that Kris is a firefighter like you,” Dana joked, “does he still hero worship you?” she asked still smiling.

Ducking his head Carter blushed a bit as he answered, “God that was embarrassing but I think spending the night being dommed at my place has helped-“

The rest of Carter’s response was cut off as the loud intercom came to life, “All Rangers Report To Command Immediately, All Rangers Report To Command Immediately,” even as both Dana’s and Carter’s morphers beeped.

“What was that about demons?” Dana asked as she and Carter ran toward Aquabase command.

***

“Are you sure you’re not picking anything up? Nothing at all,” Ryan asked Dr. Fairweather again as he looked over all the data coming in from Lightspeed’s scanners placed through the region.

Checking her computer again Dr. Fairweather took off her glasses and shook her head, “Nothing. I’m not picking up any demon energy anywhere in the city, everything seem completely calm and normal.”

“What about earlier today, about forty-five minutes ago?” Ryan asked as he brought up the scanner logs, “it may have been too weak to trigger an alarm,” Ryan suggested as he looked them over.

“The last statistically significant readings all date from the last demon attack and faded within the hour of the demon’s defeat,” Dr. Fairweather told Ryan even as she double checked her findings.

“What happened? What are the demon’s doing?” Carter asked as he and Dana reached Dr. Fairweather research station within command.

“Is everyone okay?” Dana asked as she paned around the round, assessing them all.

“No, we’re fine. There isn’t an imminent problem. Yet,” Captain Mitchell informed them as he watched Dr. Fairweather and Ryan work.

“Then what’s wrong?” Carter asked as he too looked the group over, letting his eyes rest on Ryan, “Ryan?”

“There’s not evidence of it. But I know I felt it,” Ryan said as he looked up from the screen and towards the others.

“Felt what?” Carter asked as he stepped forward, “What happened?”

“I was talking with Kris about how I can feel the energy of the world around me and I felt Queen Bansheera’s star power. But we can’t find any evidence of it showing up on any of Lightspeed’s scanners,” Ryan explained as he stood up and gestured toward the monitors.

“Just her star power or was it Bansheera herself?” Carter asked quickly, “Because if Bansheera can move around the region without our scanners picking her up,” Carter looked toward the Captain, “then we have a big problem.”

“No, it wasn’t Bansheera. The star power maybe have been created out of her power but she and it don’t feel the same,” Ryan answered with confidence.

“Dr. Fairweather, is it possible that Lightspeed’s scanners can’t detect Bansheera?” Captain Mitchell asked in concern.

Pressing her lips together Dr. Fairweather paced for a moment before shaking her head, “No. they detect the full spectrum of energy. If Bansheera gives off energy they will pick it and her up.”

“Oh she gives off energy. I’m not going to forget what it felt like being in the same chamber with her, and she didn’t even know I was there,” Ryan confirmed, shuddering a little at the memory.

Without a word Carter stepped beside Ryan and wrapped his arms around the younger ranger.

“So there’s no way she could come into the city without the scanners letting us know about it,” Dana asked to verify what was being said.

“Maybe, or maybe not,” Dr. Fairweather said as she turned toward Ryan, “You felt the star power today. And you felt Bansheera’s power at the end of the ceremony correct?” she asked to check.

“Yes it was everywhere, drowning out everything else. It was all I could sense for a few moments there,” Ryan answered.

“You’ve realized something, something we’re not going to like. Haven’t you Dr. Fairweather?” Captain Mitchell stated as much as asked.

“After Ryan told us that Bansheera was freed at the ceremony I tried to isolate her energy pattern as I have with the other demons only I couldn’t. I thought it was because of all the other energy flooding the scanners in that part of the city, and that may still be it but,” Dr. Fairweather paused as she looked toward Ryan, “she’d different from the other demons. She wasn’t even trapped in the same place. What if her energy is in a completely different range then we use to track and monitor the other demons,” she speculated.

“And what if the star power is like her. It’s always been connected with a demon-first Diabolico then Olympius- so we’ve never tried looking for it specifically before have we,” Carter asked as he held Ryan tighter.

“No we haven’t,” Dr. Fairweather confirmed. “The scanners pick up everything but we only really recorded and monitor a very narrow band because all the demons and their powers have all been within that band. But if Bansheera isn’t within that range…”

“We may not be able to track her,” Captain Mitchell stated grimly.

“Not until we figure out what band her powers falls within and we start monitor it as well,” Dr. Fairweather told them group.

“Okay so how do we start? How do we figure out how to track her energy?” Carter asked the doctor.

“With the demons we figured it out by studying the reading from the confirmed demon attracts and we could wait until we have a confirmed sighting of Bansheera and go from there. Or we can try another way. We have an advantage this time,” Dr. Fairweather explained as she faced Ryan with a smile, “we have someone else that can tell when she or her power is in the city. Ryan if you can pin down the times when her power is present-and when it’s not-we can use compare the data and determine what reading are from her,” she explained.

“I may not be able to tell you her exact location but if she’s in the city I should be able to tell,” Ryan said with a nod.

“Then we have a plan-“ Captain Mitchell said before being cut off by the demon alarm blaring to light, “Which Ryan will get started on while you defend the city,” he ordered even as he rushed back into the main command room.

“What? I can help fight,” Ryan countered and called after his dad but it was Carter who answered.

“Whatever Bansheera’s star power was doing in the city earlier has to be linked to this attack,” Carter pointed out.

“And if you can tell me the moment the energy from the star power fades it will make it that much more likely I can pin down what reading changed,” Dr. Fairweather explained as well.

With a deep breath Ryan nodded, “Stay safe sir. You too sis,” Ryan told the other two Rangers before turning back to Dr. Fairweather. “Give me a minute to focus and see if I can feel the star power,” he said, kneeling on the floor and closing his eyes.

Letting most of his senses fade he turned his mind toward the city, searching for the fear, panic and pain he knew would accompany the demon attack, “the demon’s in the park,” he said as he felt the dark emotions in waves, sharp and fast even through the hazy of energy given off by the ocean that surrounded the Aquabase. The demon was a strong one.

And then he felt the Power. Strong-stronger- than the demon as the five Ranger’s morphed. Between the Demon and the Power everything else was being overwhelmed.

Shaking his head Ryan paused for a breath and took a mental step back. Thinking only about the star power he reached out with his senses again. “It’s there,” he called out as he found it, faint and unfocused but there. “At the park, in the fight but I can’t…I don’t know if the demon has it or if there’s another one near by,” he explained as he tried to get a better feel for the star power.

“I’m recording all the date we can from the whole park. Well find out the frequency,” Dr. Fairweather said confidently. “Just let me know when you stop sensing the star power,” she requested.

“Right,” Ryan answered as he refocused on the star power.

***

“That demon seemed almost too easy,” Joel said as he and the other rangers made their way into the debriefing room.

“Did the demon have the star power,” Dana asked, taking a seat.

“We aren’t sure,” Dr. Fairweather answered as she tapped her clip board, “we know the star power was at the battle but can’t be sure if the demon you fought had it or if there was another,” she told them.

“The demon was a lot weaker then both Diabolico and Olympius,” Carter said in response.

“Even Loki and Vypra are more powerful than the demon today was,” Chad pointed out, “I don’t think it’s likely that he had the star power.”

“There must have been another demon there. Maybe it left when Jinxer made the demon grow?” Ryan suggested as he turned toward Dr. Fairweather.

“That maybe why you stopped sensing the star power at that point of the battle. We need to be closer to the battle next time, without so much water between you and the star power,” Dr. Fairweather proposed.

Ryan nodded, “I should be able to get a better read on who has the star power and we’ll know for sure if the demon with the star power left or the Power just overwhelmed everything.”

“How close do you need to be?” Captain Mitchell asked his son.

“If whoever has the star power is trying to hide it or themselves to it will be harder so the closer we are to them the better. If we can be a couple blocks or so from the battle it should be close enough to detect them no matter what they’re doing to try and shield themselves,” Ryan answered after a moment of thought.

“We have the mobile rescue lab we can use. I’ll have it prepped and readied with the scanners and other equipment I need before the next attract,” Dr. Fairweather said as she looked toward the captain to confirm.

“Whoa. Hold a moment. Ryan being around a battles no problem. He runs into trouble he can morph but Dr. Fairweather can’t,” Joel said as he interpreted the others while stepping closer to Dr. Fairweather, “If the demon is trying to hide and realized what we’re doing it may target the mobile rescue lab.”

“Joel’s right. Going out into the field may be putting yourself at risk,” Captain Mitchell agreed as he turned toward Dr. Fairweather, “And without knowing what the power level of the next demon will be and Ryan already unable to take part of the battle I can’t guarantee that we can spare any of the other rangers to stand by encase you are attacked directly,” he honestly acknowledged, looking as much at Joel as at Dr. Fairweather.

“Captain-,” Joel said, clearly objecting as he placed himself more fully between the Captain and Doctor.

But whatever his statement was it stopped when Dr. Fairweather laid her hand on his arm causing him to turn toward her, “Joel. You put yourself in danger every day for this city. How I can do anything less?” she asked him, bring her hand up to his face. “Ryan will be there, and I’m more capable in defecting myself then you seem to think,” Dr. Fairweather informed Joel.

“You shouldn’t have to be. You should be here, where it’s safe,” Joel said as he took her hand in his and kissed his gently, “If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do my lady,” he confessed as he bowed his head.

Smiling at Joel Dr. Fairweather lifted his chin so their eyes could meet, “You’d keep going Joel,” she said with the utmost confidence, “Because you are one of the most brave, loyal and strongest people I know. I know that you wouldn’t let the city down just because something happened to me-“she paused to press a finger to Joel’s lips, keeping him from interrupting, “which is why I care so much about you. Now Ryan and I will do this because we need to know more about the star power so we can do our part in protecting the city. Trust us to stay safe and make it home just as I trust you to make it back from your battles,” she asked him before taking the hat from his head and kissing his forehead.

Grinning and blushing lightly Joel ducked his head again before nodding, “I’ll always come back to your side my lady. Always,” he told her after clearing this throat.

Still smiling at Joel Dr. Fairweather placed the hat back on his head before turning toward the other’s who had quietly watched, “I’ll see to the preparations for the mobile rescue labs.”

“She won’t be alone anyways. I’ll be right there if anything happens,” Ryan told Joel.

“And I’ll personally select a team from security to go with you. Just because one of use can’t be there doesn’t mean you can’t have someone from LightSpeed watching your back,” Carter pointed out as he grabbed Ryan by the shoulder, “No one wants anything to happen to either of you.”

“Right,” Joel agreed, “and hey we just took out a demon so it could be another week or two before Bansheera sends out another one so no reason to get all worked up yet,” Joel said as much to himself as the others.

“Right,” Captain Mitchell agreed as well, “now why don’t you all get some rest. Even you Dr. Fairweather. We can start the preparations in the morning just as well as tonight so enjoy some down time. You’ve all earned it,” he ordered them all as he stepped clear of the doorway.

***

“Tell me, how did things go with Kris this morning before you sensed the star power? We haven’t had a change to talk about it yet,” Carter asked as he and Ryan took their seats in the Aqaubase mess hall with a post battle meal.

Ryan smirked a little as he cut into his chicken fried stake, “It was good sir. I haven’t really stretched, or even used, those senses since leaving the demons’ side and it felt good to use them again. I think I’d like to start using them more often and I’m fairly sure that Kris would like to be the one I practice on,” he finished.

“Good,” Carter said nodding, “just because you learned about it from the demons doesn’t mean it’s evil in of itself. Human magic doesn’t have to be. I mean we know that’s how the demons were locked away in the first place,” he went on as he cut his own turkey breast.

“That’s true,” Ryan answered before pausing for a long moment before speaking quietly, “speaking of the demons being locked away there is something I’ve been thinking about. Something I’ve wanted to talk to you about since Queen Bansheera returned,” he said before stopping nervously tapping the table.

“What is it?” Carter asked, his voice filled with concern as he watched Ryan.

“It’s not impossible that Queen Bansheera can’t be killed,” Ryan began, “she is a demonic monarch. One of a handful and of all the stories that I learned growing up, from Diabolico, Jinxer and the others,” Ryan paused again for a moment before going on, “they don’t die.”

Carter frowned at Ryan, “I know it can’t be easy to kill them but it’s not easy to kill any demon. Without the Power I’m not sure if we would be able to,” he pointed out to Ryan.

“It’s not a matter of easy or hard. I don’t think you can. Period,” Ryan told Carter. “I think there’s a reason Queen Bansheera and her chosen were locked away-them in the cursed tomb and the Queen wherever she was,” Ryan sighed, letting his shoulder’s drop, “I think it was because she couldn’t be killed. I think we need to find a way to trap her again. As a demonic monarch it may be the only way to deal with her even after we’ve dealt with all the rest,” he explained, finally looking up to meet Carter’s eyes.

Taking a slow breath Carter swallowed before talking, “Do you have any idea how you trap and seal away someone like Bansheera? Or any demon even?” he asked.

“None,” Ryan responded honestly, “spells for sealing or trapping others was one realm of magic that Diabolico never taught me. It may not be something demons can do,” he guessed.

“Or maybe he was always knew that you would good at heart and worried about the day you’d turn those skills against him,” Carter suggested with a smile, “not that we needed to trap him,” Carter let his smile drop, “where would we even begin looking for a way to trap a demon?” 

“I’ve been thinking about that. My dad knew a lot about the demons before they were released from the tomb. He was able to build all this fair enough in advance that it was ready the day the demons escaped. I think it’s time I had a talk with him about how he knew. Find out just where he got his information and then take a look at it myself. That is where I will start. The step after that? I’m not sure yet,” Ryan explained before he started eating his meal again.

Nodding his head Carter agreed, “That’s a good place to start because you’re right Captain Mitchell was ready. He always knew the most about the demons before you left them but I have no idea how. I don’t think anyone has asked him how he knew to make sure Lightspeed was ready or build the Aquabase underwater,” he speculated as he slowly ate his own meal.

“I think it’s time I asked him those questions. I’ll do it tomorrow before our hike with Kris,” Ryan said decisively.

Carter just smiled, “sounds like a great plan.”

***

“Now correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t the Captain say this would wait until the morning?” Joel asked as he stepped into Dr. Fairweather’s main lab to see her bent over a computer-typing away.

Smiling as she looked up Dr. Fairweather raised an eyebrow, “I took his suggestion under advancement. Just as I expected you knew I would,” she pointed out as she looking at the tray Joel was carrying.

“You are the smartest and hardest working woman I know. But sometimes you forget to take breaks to eat,” Joel said as he stepped closer and knelt on one kneel, holding up the tray of light snacks he knew Dr. Fairweather enjoyed-mostly fruit, cheese and deli meats-for her to take from.

Taking an apple slice Dr. Fairweather smirked, “do I forget or do I know if I wait you’ll bring it to me. Giving me both good food and excellent company,” she asked, laughing lightly when Joel blushed a little.

“I only want to make you happy, any way you’ll let me,” Joel said as he smiled up at the doctor.

“And I think it’s time I took a break from the lab and I would love for you join me Joel,” Dr. Fairweather said as she took the tray from Joel and pulled him up, “I haven’t been in the city for days.”

“Well we can’t have that can we,” Joel stated as he offered his arm.

“No I don’t think we can,” Dr. Fairweather said as she took his arm and lead them out of her lab and toward the Aquabase’s exit.

***

“Where is my star power Olympius. You were given it to destroy the rangers and yet it was they who trumped and you who lost. Not only the battle but my star power,” Queen Bansheera belittle her son, her voice growing in power with each moment until the whole Skull dimension was shaking under the onslaught of her fury.

“But mother-“ Olympius cried out as he rushed forward to plead with the queen only to be brushed away by one of Queen Bansheera tentacles.

“No. You are no son of mine,” Queen Bansheera declared as she used her tentacles to throw Olympius across the dark cavern and into one of the pillars that ringed it, “no son of mine would have done something so disgraceful as lose my star power.” She added as her eyes glowed and Olympius-who had just stood-was blasted back to the ground with the cry of mother.

“My Prince,” Jinxer called out as he rushed over to the fallen prince’s side helping to usher him from the chamber as Queen Bansheera turned her focus to the others.

“Loki, Vypra,” Queen Bansheera called out, summoning the last of her generals, “what do you know of my star power,” she demanded to know as they knelt before her.

The two demons traded looks for a moment before Vypra answered, “we know your star power is still within the human city of Mariner Bay. It was used by Spellbinder to draw you back from your dark exile,” the demon explained to her monarch.

“And? Where within the city, who holds my star power,” Queen Bansheera demanded to know as she shipped her tentacles around.

“We are investigating that even now my queen,” Loki explained to the queen.

“Do it quickly my chosen. Returning my star power to me will restore me to my true form. The form I lost when you failed and allowed the rangers to disrupted my ritual,” Queen Bansheera said berating her generals even as she withdrew, fading into the very shadows of the demon realm.

“We have to find the star power, immediately,” Vypra said as she turned toward Loki.

“We know it’s in the human city. There must be a way to track it,” Loki suggested.

“Jinxer was able to sense it before,” Vypra remind her fellow demon.

“Right, lets find the imp and make him tell us how,” Loki said as he marched off deeper into Skull Cavern with Vypra right behind him.

***

“Are you sure it’s safe to have two rangers so far from the city?” Kris asked as he, Carter and Ryan grabbed their hiking backpacks from the back of the Rescue Rover from where it was parked at the trail head.

“We’re still close enough to get back if anything happens.” Carter said as he looked over the ridge and at Mariner Bay below, “We need the break and this hike of yours sounds nice.”

“I still can’t believe you’ve lived in Mariner Bay most of your life you and you haven’t been to Crystal Lake, Sir. It’s a beautiful hike and the water is great. I’m thrilled and honored to be able to show it to you both,” Kris said as the three men started heading up the trail.

“What can I say, I’m not normally much of a hiker,” Carter said as he slowly paned around, taking in the desert mountain view, “but I have to say the landscape is amazing. I think I’m understanding why Ryan likes coming out here,” he admitted as he wrapped an arm over Ryan’s shoulder’s and leaned the younger man into his. 

“The mountains are a great place to come and think when everything gets overwhelming” Ryan added as he leaned into Carter, “I didn’t come out here as much as I went to the park but I still used to come out a lot when I first joined LightSpeed. The vast emptiness reminds me of home sometimes,” he added with a smile.

“Home, sir?” Kris asked as he glanced at Ryan before looking at Carter, hesitating and waiting for Carter’s sublet nod before returning his attention to Ryan and following up with his question, “You’re talking about the demon world thing right?”

Looking away from the scenery and looking toward Kris Ryan nodded as he corrected Kris on the term, “It’s a demon dimension boy. And Skull Cavern is Queen Bansheera’s nexus and what she wants is to bring into the human world. If she can do that she and her chosen will be able to easily move throughout all her realms. The Queen will be able to truly invade and conquer not just this world but even the dimensions of other demon monarchs,” he explained as he untangled himself from Carter and quickening his pass to walk beside Kris, kissing the side of the red head’s neck, right where he’d left a mark the day before, “We’ll let never her do that. We’ll never allow Queen Bansheera to win, we’ll never let her take what we’ve build here.”

“No. No I guess you won’t, sir,” Kris agreed, leaning into Ryan for a moment, “I mean you’ve been able to stop her every step of the way so far right,” Kris said as he smiled and looked at the two men.

“Right,” Carter agreed as well, as he walked beside the other two men on Ryan’s side. “We’ll do everything we can to keep Mariner Bay-keep those people and places we love-safe, won’t be Ryan.”

“The demon’s don’t stand a chance, they just don’t know it yet, Carter,” Ryan said in support as he leaned toward Carter, bumping shoulders with him.

***

“You’re right Joel, this is a gorgeous view,” Dr. Fairweather admitted as she rested back into one of the chairs of the observation dome found at the top of the Aqaubase’s main dormitory module.

The view was of the surrounding ocean, its water clear and full of sea life that felt safe enough to come right up to transparent barrier giving those inside a close of view of all kinds of fish, seals and other creatures.

“Yeah the view is pretty great,” Joel added from where he was sitting on the floor next to the doctor. His gaze wasn’t on the ocean around them but on Dr. Fairweather.

“Oh Joel,” Dr. Fairweather laughed as she realized where Joel was, and wasn’t, looking. Reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder she smiled.

“What? I’ve got the best seat in the house. I mean nothing out there beats your smile my lady,” Joel said as he smiled in return, leaning into her arm.

“After I enjoy the view a little while longer I was thinking of going into the city for lunch while I wait for the results on a few things,” Dr. Fairweather paused for a moment and stroked Joel’s check before asking her question, “Join me?”

“Oh man that’s not even a question. Any place any time just name it and I’m there,” Joel said, his smile and tone all of shouting out the joy he was feeling.

“Good,” Dr. Fairweather said as she turned her attention back to the view of the sea, leaving her hand on Joel.

It was still there moments later when her named was called over the intercom, calling her back to her lab.

***

“What do you mean you found nothing?” Vypra yelled at the Batlings before kicking one across the chamber and into a pillar.

“We know the star power is in Mariner Bay so why aren’t they finding it Jinxer,” Loki demanded as he leveled the twin points of his spear at Jinxer’s chest.

“Oh my, oh my. The human city is so large. And the star power could be anywhere with in. They need to keep searching, yes that’s it, they just need to keep searching,” Jinxer pleased and explained as he held up his box of cards to defend himself.

“Just how close to the Batlings need to be?” Vypra questions for dismissing Jinxer without waiting for a respond. “It doesn’t matter, keep sending them. We’ll send them to every corner of the city if we need to. We will find Queen Bansheera star power and once she has it the Rangers and all the humans will be finished,” she declared.

“You heard her, now get out and find the star power,” Loki ordered as he glared at a trio of Batlings who promptly scurried off to the human world.

“Oh my, oh my,” Jinxer said as he backed away into the shadows as well.

***

“Are you sure we’re almost at the lake? I’m not seeing anything even remotely lake like,” Carter asked Kris as he slowly scanned the landscape around them.

The limited and small trees and bushes scattered around the beautifully glacier carved rocks did nothing to give the impression that water was anywhere near by.

“Yes, sir. I know it doesn’t look it but it’s just over the next ridge, less than ten minutes and we’ll be able to see it, 20 minutes to be on the water,” Kris answered as he looked at the surrounding as well.

“It’s a small wonder that anyone even found it,” Carter commented as he looked around them again, “but if we’re that close lets get moving. Once we’re there I’ll break out lunch,” he added.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Ryan said with a nod, “I really want to see this lake after hearing so much about it but right now I could really use some food too.”

“A snack for you both Sirs,” Kris said, slipping a handful of granola and energy bars from the side of his bag before bowing his head as he offered them to the two rangers.

“Thank you Kris,” Carter said as he took one, ruffling Kris’s red hair as he did.

“Yes, thanks,” Ryan echoed as he took and opened two bars. Taking a bite of one he held out the other one for Kris, slapping the man’s hands when Kris tried touching it with his hands. “Bite,” he ordered.

“Thank you sir,” Kris said, grinning widely as he took a bite of the bar.

“Good boy,” Ryan said in return before finishing off his bar in the second bite.

Carter nodded and smiled as he watched the two-Ryan still holding out the bar for the smiling Kris-as the three walked. He looked away when they reached the top of the ridge allowing Carter to see what was beyond. The view took his breathe away.

The lake looked crystal blue and shined almost like a bowl of diamonds under the clear sky. The valley that held it was tucked into a small canyon small enough not to have to steep a drop but deep enough that the lake and handful of green trees and vibrant colored flowers would not be visible unless you were right on top of the valley. The view was incredible.

“Wow, you were right Kris, it is beautiful and worth the hike,” Ryan said as he stepped next to Ryan.

“Yeah. It’s never ceases to amaze me,” Kris said as he started down the path toward the shore of the desert lake.

***

“Batlings? Why are they sending Batlings into the city?” Captain Mitchell asked as he looked over the reports that Dr. Fairweather had handed him as they sat in his office.

“That I can’t tell you, only that the detectors have picked up Batling energy reading more than ten separate times in the last three hours,” Dr. Fairweather explained as she reviewed her findings, “They never stay more than five minutes, never attack anyone and never seem to be in groups larger than three.”

“Have we seen any behavior like this from them before?” Captain Mitchell asked as he finished reading over the report.

“Not that I’m aware of. I’ll check the records in case there is something but you’d be the one to know if this had happened before so if you’re asking-“Dr. Fairweather shook her head before pausing and looking at the old and worn books on the captain’s desk, “and speaking of records did you have these pulled from the archives? I don’t think I’ve seen these since before we build the Aquabase.”

“I don’t think I have either but Ryan was asking about my source of information on demons so I had them brought out of storage,” Captain Mitchell explained as he rested his hand on the old tomes, “I’m not sure what he’s looking for but,”taking a deep breathe the Captain returned his attentions to the report, “looking at the locations of the battling sightings I’m not seeing any sort of pattern, any leads on why they picked these locations for whatever it is they are doing?” he asked.

“I have a few of my people looking into it but so far nothing. We may not have enough information to know whatever it is they’re up yet,” Dr. Fairweather explained.

“Then we watch, wait, and review the data we do have. I’ll have the Ranger’s informed and be on alert but there doesn’t seem to be anything they can do right now,” Captain Mitchell said as he stood and walked with Dr. Fairweather out of his office and toward command.

“No, right now the demons are playing in my field and I don’t plan on letting them do it without telling me exactly what they’re up to. Whether or not they want us to know,” Dr. Fairweather said, nodding sharply before heading off toward her office.

“The demon’s really don’t know who they’re messing with,” Captain Mitchell said with a smile as he headed over to the communication station.

***

“Does that mean we need to head back now?” Kris asked after Carter and Ryan looked up from Carter’s morpher after speaking with Captain Mitchell, hovering over the tarp and other supplies they’d unpacked after reaching the lake.

Shaking his head Carter was the one to answer, “No. The captain said there was nothing we can do so lets enjoy ourselves while we can,” he said as he looked at the two men, “which mean I’m taking a dip before we break into the food,” he added as a follow up, pulling his shirt off as he started heading towards the water, kicking off his shoes as he did.

Smiling as he watched Carter, Ryan looked toward Kris and shrugged his shoulders before he started pulling off his shirts, shucked his shoes, “I think he has a good idea.”

“Yes sir he does,” Kris agreed as he too started undressing, taking his time as he enjoyed the view of the two rangers stripped down to almost nothing. “A very nice idea,” he added to himself as he watched Carter dip under the water and then come up, the crystal blue water pouring over his firm cut muscles, “how did I get this lucky,” he asked himself, blushing red when he realized that Ryan was watching him watch Carter.

Ryan just grinned as he looked at Carter as well before turning toward Kris, “He’s the red Ranger. He always has great ideas,” Ryan said as he gabbed the top of Kris’ shorts and pulled him closer, “and I think we could follow his lead,” he added as he popped the button and let Kris’ shorts drop to the ground to join their shirts, leaving the firefighter in just his gray boxer briefs.

“Anything you say sir,” Kris answered through a ragged breath.

Grinning, Ryan brought his hand up to Kris’s neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Enjoying the taste and feel of the other man, being him closer to run his hand over the almost naked submissive, “Anything I want,” Ryan amended before he enjoyed a second long kiss, making sure to bite down firmly on Kris’s lips before slowly pulling back. 

Letting out a low moan Kris leaned into Ryan, whispering “anything”, as he followed the ranger’s lips until Ryan’s hand tightened its grip, holding Kris in place. “Sir,” he said begging for more, more what wasn’t clear to either men but the need for more was.

“Mine,” Ryan whispered in response as he slowly increased the tightness of his hold on Kris’ neck while his other hand ran over Kris’s muscled body, pressing into and exploiting each and every presser point he could until he knew he was the only thing keeping the trebling man standing.

But Kris never pulled away or asked to it to stop, if anything his body leaned into Ryan’s hands and his low groans were asking for more.

“You two can play later, now get moving and join me in the water,” Carter called from the water where he splashed water toward the two a moments later.

***

“Any new ideas what’s going on?” Dana asked as she knocked on the open door to Dr. Fairweather’s lab.

“Nothing,” Dr. Fairweather said without looking up from the map she was pouring over. “Nothing links the locations of the sighting. They aren’t population centers, some are shopping centers, others residential streets while others are industrial zones , no matter how many times we go over there isn’t any patters.” She said in frustration before looking away from the map and toward Dana at last, “Did you find anything in the archives?” the doctor asked.

“The demons have never acted like this. Chad and I checked every record of a sighting before the tomb was opened and this, this is new,” Dana explained as she shook her head.

“That was what I was afraid of. But why, it doesn’t make sense,” Dr. Fairweather said as she turned toward her computer. “There has to be some reason for the demons to do this.”

“What about Joel and Kelsey? Have they found anything?” Dana asked as she glanced over the map marking where the batlings have been, noting which ones had been marked as checked.

Again Dr. Fairweather shook her head, “they’ve checked about a third of the sights but there seems to be nothing to be found,” Dr. Fairweather said before going on, “The batlings don’t take anything, don’t leave anything. What are they looking for?” she asked herself and the room.

“Maybe we should stop a few of them and ask?” Dana suggested as she looked over the map, “they don’t seem to be going to the same places more than once so maybe if we spread out we can respond in time to catch them one of the times they show up.

“What if that’s what they want? What if this is one large trap?” Captain Mitchell countered as he entered the room.

The lab was silent for a moment before Dana answered, “then we need to spring it before the demons get tried of waiting and the batlings hurt someone to get us to walk into it. Right now the only risk is to ourselves. The longer we can keep it that way the better,” Dana stated.

Letting out a deep sigh Captain Mitchell nodded, “You’re right. I don’t like it but your right. I think it’s time we recall Carter and your brother too. The time between batling visits is almost half what it was this morning,” he added.

“I will keep working to find out what they’re up to and inform you the moment we have a sighting. You’ll only have five minutes to reach them,” Dr Fairweather said as she turned to her detectors and started typing.

“We’ll just have to be faster than them. That shouldn’t be hard, they’re batlings” Dana said with a grin as she headed out.

“Be safe,” Captain Mitchell called after his daughter.

***

Grinning Carter watched as Kris took the final bite of the sandwich that Ryan had been hold out for him. He was fairly sure that setting out the picnic lunch for them had been the last time Kris’ hands had touched the food they’d brought with them. Every bite and taste he’d had since had come from Ryan’s hand or Ryan’s spoon. Carter was also very sure that both men were loving it.

Ryan was smiling freely as he ordered Kris to _earn_ his supper in different ways from the classic kneeling head bowed pose to a more flirtatious handstand walk to get another bite. 

It had been a very nice show. It was a shame it was about time to start heading back Carter thought to himself as he looked up at the sun, past it’s prime it was starting it’s descent toward the horizon. Time for them to be heading back toward the city.

The problem of how to break it to the two men who were having so much fun was solved when both his and Ryan’s morpher’s beeped.

“Carter here,” Carter said, glancing at the other two men as he listen to Captain Mitchell fill them in on the details of what had been happening in the city.

“We can’t just wait any longer. The plan is to try and trap a batling or two. See if we can find out just what is it they’re up to,” the Captain finished.

Nodding along Carter glanced at the other two before responding, “We’ll start heading back, We should reach the city in about an hour.”

“Call for an update once you reach the city, stay safe,” Captain Mitchell said, ending the transmission.

“Ah sir, it took us almost two hours to get here and it takes about the same to head back,” Kris informed the red ranger hesitantly.

“If we were taking our time and enjoying ourselves you’re right. But we’re jogging back and we aren’t taking in the sights,” Carter stated as he started packing up their gear.

“Yes sir,” Kris said nervously as he helped clean up, frowning when Ryan started taking stuff out of Kris’ backpack and adding it to his own,” Sir?”

“You don’t have the power. There’s no way you could keep up with us if you had to carry a full pack,” Ryan explained as he forced the extra gear into his bag while Carter was doing the same.

“Just focus on keeping up and making sure we don’t take a wrong turn,” Carter ordered as he slung his pack around his back, “everyone ready?” he confirmed before heading back towards the path in a steady jog.

Nodding to each other Kris and Ryan followed.

***

“You have all failed me,” Queen Bansheera yelled, her voice shaking and rocking the entire dimension as she berated her chosen from the shadows. “Find me my star power,” she commanded again.

“At once my Queen,” Loki called in response as he batted away a falling rock, sending it hurling into a frightened batling.

“Why haven’t they found it Jinxer,” Vypra demanded as she turned on Jinxer, “They must have searched most of the city by now.”

“Oh my, oh my. I don’t know. The Batlings keep looking and looking but oh my,” Jinxer answered as he danced away from Vypra’s sword-and right into Loki’s spear.

“We need to look faster. Tell us how to make that happen Jinxer-or we’ll have no use for you,” Loki threatened

“Oh my. We need a more powerful demon to go and take the card. The batlings’ power is so weak its range is small. We must summon and send a demon, yes that will search faster,” Jinxer said, his voice high pitched and scared.

“What? All this time and that was all we needed, Jinxer you stupid fool,” Vypra cursed as she slashed at the lesser demon and taking the card it held. “We won’t be summoning another to deal with this.”

“No, we will be dealing with this ourselves,” Loki said in support as he leveled his spear at the batlings around them, “follow us now,” he ordered moments before he and Vypra teleported from the Caverns.

***

“Ranger’s we have a signal but it’s too strong to be batlings-be careful,” Dr. Fairweather informed the Rangers before cutting the connection and grabbing the go bag she’d prepared earlier and started heading for the garage and the exit tunnel.

“Where are you going?” Captain Mitchell asked when he spotted her.

“The mobile lab is prepped and ready and we know a demon is in the city, it may even be the demon with the star power,” Dr. Fairweather reminded the Captain of their plan.

“But without Ryan how can you be sure the star power is present,” Captain Mitchell asked.

“He and Carter just reached the edge of the city. Carter will drop him off before he joins the other rangers. Which is why I need to hurry,” Dr. Fairweather answered before quickly heading out.

“Stay safe,” Captain Mitchell called after her before turning his attention back to the impending fight.

***

“We aren’t here for you Rangers, not today,” Vyrpa said dismissingly as she ordered the batlings to attack the four rangers as she turned her back to the fight, walking down Mariner Bay’s central street with Loki, holding a card high.

“To bad because we’re here for you,” Joel challenged back as he and the other three rangers charged forward and started working their way through the batlings and toward the two more powerful demons.

A few blocks away Dr. Fairweather motioned for the driver to stop, “This should be close enough.” Opening a com-channel she called to Ryan and Carter, “how close are you to the battle?” she asked even as she and her assistant started readying the equipment.

“We’re right beside you,” Carter called aloud and not over the channel as he pulled the rescue rover along side the mobile lab where Ryan and Kris both jumped out, “Sorry to run but there’s somewhere I need to be,” he said the moment both men’s feet had hit the asphalt as he hitting the gas and rushing off to help the other rangers.

“Good Ryan, we need to get started and find out if the star power is here, I’m already recording every band I-who are you? You’re not Lightspeed,” Dr. Fairweather said as she noticed and then studied Kris.

“No, he’s my boy and there wasn’t time to drop him off,” Ryan informed her before turning toward Kris, “Sorry you’re on foot but you should get out of here before things get started,” the ranger ordered.

“No Sir,” Kris responded, surprising both Ryan and Dr. Fairweather, “A fight with demons means people need to be evacuated and for that first responders are going to be needed. I’ll wait til there is some back up and direction from the local supervisor like always but I won’t head away from people who need help. Not even for you sir,” he declared forcefully.

Taking a deep breath Ryan nodded and looked toward the Lightspeed security team that was setting up around the mobile lab, “You listen to them until reinforcements show,” Ryan ordered Kris, grabbing the firefighter by the back of his head and pulling him close-kissing him on his forehead adding, “up don’t get hurt,” before letting go and heading into the lab.

Dr. Fairweather smiled and followed, “I like him,” she told Ryan once they were inside.

Smiling Ryan nodded, “so do I. But now lets find the star power,” he added as he said down on an area prepared for him and closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses and searched for the star power.

It was found within seconds, “I found it, the demon’s here,” Ryan told Dr. Fairweather as he opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the fight. “And not far away.”

Looking up from her computer sharply Dr. Fairweather’s hand shot toward the panic button, “Has it realized what we’re doing?” she asked quickly.

Shaking his head Ryan answered “no,” before explaining, “it’s not moving toward us but to the fight. I think the demon just got here.”

“Then it’s not Loki or Vypra which is good. They’re strong enough as they are,” Dr. Fairweather said a she withdrew her hand from the alarm and returned to her work, “I’m not seeing anything that’s outside of normal for a battle between the Rangers and a demon,” she added as she frowned, “tell me the moment you feel the star power being used. That might help me isolate the star power.”

“Will do,” Ryan said as he closed his eyes and focused on the familiar feel of the star power, waiting for something to change.

And then change it did.

***

“Vypra, Loki. I don’t know what you think you’re doing but it stops now. This is our city and you aren’t welcome,” Carter stated as he slid the rescue rover to a stop in front of the two demons. Disembarking to planted himself defiantly in their path.

“Red Ranger, when will you learn not to challenge us,” Vypra said in return as she lowered the card she had been holding and drew her sword.

“Never. We’re not the ones who have failed time after time,” Carter countered as he held his morpher up, “Lightspeed Rescues,” he yelled as he charged forward toward the two demons, his weapon already firing.

“How dare you,” Vypra screeched as she batted away the blasts, charging forward herself.

“Vypra, we’re not here for them,” Loki tried to remind his comrade but to no avail as Vypra kept running forward. Readying his own weapon he prepared to join her when he head running behind him and turned to see the other Rangers closing on him. With no a battling in sight. “its past time we rid ourselves of you,” Loki declared as he engaged with them.

***

“What is the star power doing?” Captain Mitchell asked over the video channel he and Dr. Fairweather were using.

“It seems to have powered up but otherwise nothing,” Dr. Fairweather said as she looked from on screen to the next, “I do however believe I may have isolated the star power. That or it may be the combined power of both Vypra and Loki. I won’t know for sure until something changes,” she added as she watched the battle to confirm both demons were still present before checking the reading again.

“Either way that’s very useful, has the battle come any closer to you?” Captain Mitchell asked, his voice clearly worried.

“No closer than when they first started,” Dr. Fairweather confirmed with a smile, “we’re safe.”

“How is the evacuation going?” Ryan asked as he glanced toward the vid-screen.

“Smoothly. The demon’s don’t seem to be as interested in attacking anyone right now,” Captain Mitchell said with a frown. “Their acting out of character and have been all day. I wish we knew what they were up to,” he questioned.

“If they were that predicable and we always knew what they were up to they wouldn’t have lasted this long,” Dr. Fairweather pointed out just as one of the monitors started beeping.

“What’s that?” Captain Mitchell asked as he looked away from the screen and toward other monitors on his end.

“Carter and Vypra are heading this way, and it looks like Loki and the others are slowly coming up behind them as well,” Dr. Fairweather informed them all as she checked the source of the beeping.

“I’ll keep my focus on the star power as long as I can but no guaranties once I’m in the fight,” Ryan said as he stood and started activating his morpher.

“Right. I’ll keep an eye on this new energy,” Dr. Fairweather responded.

“Stay safe son,” Captain Mitchell called after Ryan as the Ranger hit the asphalt and transformed.

Coming to a stop a couple dozen feet from where Carter had managed to force Vyrpa to stop moving closer to the mobile lab as they fought Ryan let his sense adjust to be morphed.

The Titanium power blured his ability to see and sense anything but the Power of the other rangers. He knew the star power was somewhere in front of him but he couldn’t tell who held it, not yet anyways.

“It’s time for you to be leaving Vypra,” Ryan called out as he moved forward to support his master, helping Carter force Vypra back toward Loki and the other rangers.

“Traitor, you dare give me a command,” Vypra spat out as she turned her weapon to Ryan, dancing away from Carter.

“Why shouldn’t he. He’s more powerful than you,” Carter answered for Ryan as he exploited the opening Vyrpa gave him, “and that’s how it works with demons after all,” he added as he tried to follow up.

“No human is more powerful than a demon, none,” Loki roared, blasting Carter with a single powerful blast as the two fights merged.

“Carter!” All the Rangers yelled as the red ranger went tumbling sideway at the unexpected hit.

While Joel lead the renewed attack on Vypra and Loki Ryan ran towards Carter’s side, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that Carter was still morphed, “Carter are you…okay?” Ryan said, his voice trailing off as he looked at the slowly standing ranger.

“Yeah, I’ll be find, just wasn’t braced for a hit from that direction,” Carter said as he brushed off the dirt and dust from his suit, “Now lets get back into the –Ryan?” he asked when Ryan grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Do you know? Have you know? How? Do you have?” Ryan said confused as he powered down and looked at Carter, “I don’t understand. How do you have the stat power?” he asked.

“What?” Carter asked as his own transformation faded, “what are you talking about? I don’t have the star power. It’s a demon’s power.”

“I know but,” Ryan reached out and touched Carter’s chest, blinking at the sudden blood red tinted golden light that shown forth, coloring the whole street and stopping the fight between the other rangers and Vypra and Like as they all turned toward the two men.

“The star power. Possessed by a human,” Vypra cried out as she stared at Carter in shock.

“Not just any human but a Ranger. How dare a ranger hold the Queen’s power,” Loki growled as he stepped forward and raised his spear.

“No,” Vypra ordered as she held up a hand, “No, not now. This is not over rangers. We will have the star power even if it means ripping apart your very soul to reclaim it,” the demon informed the rangers before she and Loki vanished.

Carter looked down at his chest where the light was at it’s brightest before looking back to Ryan-who looked stunned and confused- before asking, “How?”

***

“A human holds my star power!” Queen Bansheera’s shriek filled the Skull Cavern as Vypra and Loki knelt-and trembled- before her, delivering the news. “How darn a human taint my power with his filthy power,” her tentacles lashing out, destroying any batling not smart enough to get out of the way even as pillars and columns were tossed aside. “I will destroy this human, I will destroy his city. I will destroy his world,” Queen Bansheera declared as she swept through the chamber.

“At once my Queen, we will attack the humans with everything we have,” Vyrpa said in agreement as she rose and held her sword aloft.

“You,” Queen Bansheera yelled as she slammed a tentacle into Vyrpa, throwing her and Loki across the room, “you who allowed this to happen. I should consume you both once and for all,” she threatened before turning toward the tunnels leading out of the caverns, “It’s time that the humans learn just who is it they will belong.”


End file.
